User talk:Briggs1
Making a gallery for your famed Hey Brigs. Just some advice, if you want to make your famed and legendary loot pics look nicer you should make a gallery. A gallery will let you have a lot of smaller photos to take up less space, but when you click on them they will be full sized. Also you can make the pics spaced equally with multiple columns and captions. Also a gallery just looks a lot nicer than a ton of separate photos. To make a gallery edit your profile then click on the icon next to the "add a photo" it looks like three photos together. Click on this and then select "create a gallery" from there you can add your photos and change how they are spaced and sized. Good luck! - Leon dreadpratt 21:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem ;) - Leon dreadpratt 11:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Belt ﻿Hi, Briggs. Well, here is a brief summary of how to make a weapon belt picture. (I'll make a guide ASAP). First, arrange your weapons in an order that you like them, Second, take a screenshot of your weapon belt. After that, paste the screen into a blank powerpoint slide. Then, crop out the rest of the picture so just the weapons remain. Next, take screens of all of the weapon cards (or you can just copy the cards off the wiki). One at a time, crop the cards so that only the names and weapon identification remain (Seven seas Cutlass, Famed Cutlass). The first weapon card you crop is your model. (Make sure to make the names small so you can fit all 35). Next, repeat screening and cropping the cards until they're all the same size as your model. Then, you arrange the names to correspond with the pictures. ( I like to put the names of the weapons on the outside of the picture at the top, and work my way down. For example, if a weapon is in the first slot in a row, I'll put the cropped card above the cropped card of the SECOND weapon in that row, and so on.) When you've arranged the cards, it is time to draw the lines. All you have to do for this step is draw a line from the cropped weapon card to the correct weapon picture. Be sure to color the lines accordingly. Ex. Famed = blue lines. Good Luck and I hope this isn't too confusing. Lol Capt Shruikan 20:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) NP :) Capt Shruikan 14:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ meet up Hey Briggs, dont know if u have ever heard of me but im Matthew McMalley i was wondering if u wanted to loot sometime. Sadly i now have basic access :( :( anyways just leave me a message. cya MM&WB 12:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB Weapon Belt The labeled inventory pictuers are made by individual users, it isn't anything we have here on the wiki. The pictures can be made by using a photo editing program. NickyTalk Signatures If you edit this entry and click the source button, you'll see the code for my signature. Try changing the font name and the color codes and see what you like. I just looked at different signature codes and changed aspects to fit what I like, like size, color, font, link to talk page, etc. Good luck. NickyTalk If you do not have a photo editing program, you can view some color codes here: http://html-color-codes.info/ meet up How about today August 9th. 1:00pm Eastern time at the padres fishmaster. Whooops forgot the server how bout Cortola padres fishmaster today at 1 pm eastern time. MM&WB 12:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB Wiki Thanks for asking and yes i love my wiki! Its so cool to post my famed items and talk to other pirates about their finds on pirates! Thanks for all of the help! Zach1 16:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) /* meet up */ So sorry i cant make it at 6:00 i have to get football equiptment then i have to go to my sisters open house. message me back with another time that works for u So Sorry MM&WB 16:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB Today and if so yes but ill barely have time so ill have to friend then leave right then. so Cortola Padres fishing guy 3:00 pm eastern????? MM&WB 18:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB yup BriggsTalk 20:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) thx briggs Hey Briggs its Billy thx for helping with templates.Billy Pugshout 18:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Belt Briggs i would like to know how to get the picture of your wepon belt on your wall? ZachTalk 19:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey Briggs it's Billy, can u help me with COLOR signatures Rofl thx Yea im like abyss and bright green sash :D I think you have to edit in source mode for your profile page. NickyTalk Signature Thx briggs the signature worked but can u tell me how to make won like ur dont worry ill make mine different colors :pBilly Pugshout 13:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ahh sry forgot to save preferences lol did i do it? [Billy Pugshout] 13:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ty ty for signature help [[Billy Pugshout]] 13:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ??? did it work? 13:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Billy Pugshout Hi Idk if u know what the revanent cannon ram is but is have infinite fury and fury boost + 1. Me, Jack Will Swordfurry, and Jack Treasurebowers would like to know if u would play CD with us. We are very talented at this mini game and we know u are too. If u would like to get to level 50 and get this ram message me back. Hey guys, ill play cd with you guys to help you get the revenant ram. I still need it too! But I dont know who this is. Next time leave your signature. BriggsTalk 15:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC)